Finding You, dear Tsubaki
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: OCxTsubaki Dark Chrona's OC Samual is on a quest to find a wife he could wed, not knowing that this journey would end up with him fighting a kishin. Does he get Tsubaki is the main question, but will he make it to the next day is another one to be answered.


**(I own nothing but the plot. Dark Chrona's OC, she owns, is Samual.)**

**. . . . . .**

"Find a princess Sir Samual Watson, the Crown will appreciate it." said the Duke to his young acquaintance. With his white hair freshly combed, Samual nodded.  
"I will, and she'll be great." He grinned a bit, setting off for his journey. He walked up to a strange looking place. "Excuse me, what is this place?" He asked a black-haired female.  
The female smiled a bit. "The DWMA, are you to be enrolled?" She wore pale clothing with a star on her one breast.  
"Uhm, I guess so." Samual went to walk in, but a spikey blue haired boy leaped into his way, shouting something.  
"I'M THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!"  
"'Great'?" Samual echoed with a raised brow  
"Yeah, and I'll become a god!" Blackstar grinned. "I'll be even greater than I am now, if that's even possible." He laughed at his little joke.  
Samual stated. "False. You cannot possibly become a god it's illogical." Blackstar glared a bit, going to say something more, but couldn't.  
The girl falsely smiled. "Yeah, well c'mon Blackstar." She pulled him away from Samual. "Good luck." She called to him.  
Samual sighed, but went in to enroll. This may be quite fun.

After enrolling and that day past, Samual walked once again up the long stairs in his white suit that complemented his hair well. He saw Blackstar and some of his friends, also noticing the black-haired girl, who just smiled. She motioned for him to come over.  
"I'm Samual Watson." He did a slight bow like thing as if asking for a dance. "I'm curious to what's all of your names."  
Another white-haired boy eyed him , but beamed. "Hey Maka, look we got a royal." He laughed; it was a joke, none of them knew he was royalty.  
The ash colored hair belong to a girl, who hit him. "Soul, stop being mean.." She smiled calmly at Samual. "I'm Maka, this is Soul." She gestured to herself than to Soul. Liz, Patty, and Kid also told the newcomer their names as well.  
Samual nodded his head. As he watched the only one who hadn't said her name throughout the whole event, he noticed she was different from all the girls he had ever met. Turning to her, she gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm Tsubaki, pleased to meet you."  
"No it's my pleasure." He smiled at her.  
Soul whistled. "Oh look at the time, we better be going now." Maka said before Soul could speak his mind. She tore him away, half running down the hall. After the others departed, it was only Tsubaki and Samual, and of course Blackstar.  
"I'm going to leave, let's go Tsubaki." Blackstar strutted away, Tsubaki at his heels. Samual rubbed the back of his head. Hm.. She's absolutely different than the others. He thought to himself, reporting to Death's room. He was told to come there in the morning.  
There was only a piece of parchment on the floor. "Sir?" Samual's voice echoed in the huge room. He picked up the piece of paper addressed to him. He read: Samual, meet me outside. We need to talk. -unknown.  
Well this can't be good. Even as those words echoed in his mind, Samual went out. He saw a figure next to Death. "So good of you to come Sam, or rather you be called Prince or Sir Samual?" The blonde figure next to Death stated in a question.  
Samual eyed the blonde. "What do you want witch?"  
Medusa smirked. "You've heard of us, I'm pleased that you'd bother with me." She let Death fall, coming directly up to Samual.  
Samual stepped back. "Ever heard of personal space." He took a swing at her, but she disappeared. He glared, walking over to Death. "Are you okay?"  
Death turned, making Samual jump back. "What the?" Samual blinked; Death's face was momentarily bloody, but then he puffed to smoke. "A mirage, clever. Show yourself." He commanded Medusa.  
She did show herself, sitting on a broom. "You definitely know a few things.." I have to take it easy with this one. She thought as she went on her way.  
Samual shook his head to clear it. He then went back to see if the real Death was in his room. He was there with a cheerful atmosphere around him. "Samual, my boy. I have a mission for you. It's fit for three people, however two are already on it. Will you accept it?"  
Samual nodded. "Of course, three are usually better than one."  
Death smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. You're two partners, you may know them, they are Blackstar and Tsubaki." Samual had a face of disgust. "You've met them, or Blackstar at least? You leave in a few minutes," Death nodded at him to leave.  
Samual left, grumbling a bit. "Great, just great."  
Someone from behind snorted. "I have to fight with you? I can do it myself." Blackstar, it was him alright, crossed his arms.  
"Blackstar, the odds would be tilted towards us if we have more people so you should be glad-" Samual started, but Blackstar cut him off.  
"Listen here, I will surpass everything, and I will be able to do anything." Blackstar's dark eyes narrowed at the taller boy.  
Samual stubbornly crossed his arms. "No matter how unlikely that is, you won't be able to do everything. An example is, I can breathe in outer space. You try and you'll die."  
Blackstar laughed. "I will change all your logic."  
Tsubaki sighed a bit. "Guys, can you stop fighting. If we get this done quick, you two won;t have to spend more time together."  
Samual blinked, retreating some away from the argument. "Indeed she's right." Blackstar walked ahead; both Tsubaki and Samual followed close behind.  
Tsubaki gave him a smile, whispering. "He can be hard, but he's good."  
Samual smiled a bit. "Oh really? Bet I could beat him."  
"Perhaps." Tsubaki's eyes danced faintly at Samual.

They reached their destination. While Blackstar complained about the ruins, Samual took a look around, usually there's more than what meets the eye. He could prove it, (him). He seemed ordinary, but he's on this semi awkward quest, making almost no progress. Tsubaki gasped behind Samual and Blackstar, who both turned at the same time towards her.  
She pointed in front of them. They turned, seeing just one kishin. Blackstar rolled his eyes. "Watch this." He ran at it, throwing a punch at it. Tsubaki came to stand next to Samual.  
"There's more than one isn't there." He stated. "Be honest, how many did you see?"  
She hesitated. ".. I'm not sure; I saw maybe three? They were, kind of in a group." She watched Blackstar with worry. Blackstar dodged an attack, jutted his arm, dug a foot into the ground, and hit it where the ribs were located. Blackstar Big Wave, the move was called.  
The kishin exploded as Blackstar did a small victory dance. "YAHOOOO! Where's your odds now?" He laughed. He stopped as the ground shook and Tsubaki squeaked his name. The ground opened up, throwing him into the air. He skid along the ground into Tsubaki and Samual. They went down, staring as a huge kishin rose.  
"Three against one may be enough to kill it-" Samual reassured them, but Blackstar glared and said. "What about the others?" Samual hadn't seen the tinier ones rise up. There were twenty or so and multiplying. Blackstar ran at the big one, but got shot down a few feet into the ground.  
Tsubaki stood up, shaking a bit. "Wh-what now?"  
"As much as Blackstar and I hate it, we have to team up." Samual looked at Blackstar.  
"No.." Blackstar crossed his arms.  
Samual glared. "Do you want to live?! Then stop being an idiot. If you die, Tsubaki has no meister, do you want that to?" He huffed.  
Blackstar sighed. ".. Fine, but I call the shots." Samual nodded stiffly. "Go around back, I'll go in the front with Tsubaki.. GO." Blackstar comanded.  
They ran, Samual first towards the back. The kishin looked at him. Samual flipped out of the way of a few normal sized kishsins. Blackstar grinned; Tsubaki was a chain sycthe. He darted forward. "DIE!" He brought down Tsubaki, towards the big kishin's throat. The kishin just swatted them down. Samual dodged its other swing, going to help Blackstar.  
Blackstar was unconisous because of falling head first. "Blackstar! Get up please." Tsubaki's voice pleaded. Kishins started to surround them, preventing Samual to help. Blackstar's eyes snapped open as both Tsubaki and Samual yelled. "Blackstar!"  
Somehow Samual was gained up on by eight kishins and trying to fend them off. Blackstar's eyes changed, swooshing his legs and making a bunch of kishins to go down. "Enough games." He jumped over kishins, slicing them away from Samual. "Stay put." He ordered Samual.  
Samual went to argue, but Blackstar shushed him. "I call the shots." He exhaled, memorizing the steps to being an assassin. He did backflips, front flips, and just plain jumps, expertly cutting down the smaller kishins. "Sam, up front."  
Samual nodded. They debated a quick plan. Samual ran, capturing the big kishin's attention. There were no more tiny ones, just their souls splattered everywhere. In the front, Samual kept the kishin busy. Dodging attacks and messing with it.  
As he did that, Blackstar flashed to the back. He went super fast: the move Speed Star. It seemed he was in a whole bunch of places at once, hitting and slicing the big kishin from all sides. Blood of the kishin flew every which way, it started screeching.  
"I already reached god!" Blackstar grinned, delivering the final blow as Samual kicked its eye. The kishin fell as one Blackstar landed near Samual, smirking. "And that's how it's done." Tsubaki transformed back into herself, smiling a whole lot.  
Samual nodded, putting air quotes around god. "I guess you can call yourself 'god'." He flashed a grin at Blackstar as Blackstar gave him one. Samual paused. "What I don't get.." He went over, examining the big one. "..is why isn't there a soul? The smaller ones have one, but not this one?"  
Blackstar shrugged. "Who cares? It's dead." His eyes went wide. "S-Samual.. Behind you-" Something hit Samual into Tsubaki, who blushed as he landed on her. Samual blushed a bit as well, helping her up. Blackstar glared up at the kishin. "Sam. You know what to do." They thought this may occur so they decided they would switch places.  
Samual nodded. "Tsubaki, if you will." Tsubaki nodded, transforming into her chain sycthe. Samual grinned. "Ready?"  
Blackstar grinned ever more. "Yup. Let's go." He ran at the kishin, kicking it hard. It stumbled slightly. Samual eased himself to the back. He exhaled, steading himself.  
"You okay?" Tsubaki's soft voice whispered. Samual nodded, throwing one side of the chain sycthe up and hooking the kishin. The kishin thought Blackstar had stabbed him because Blackstar stood atop its head. He signaled Samual, jumping backwards, pretending the kishin got him. Plummeting to the ground, Blackstar positioned himself so his feet would hit first. Then he jumped up again, kicking it multiple times.  
Samual leaped through its center, one of the blades first, as Blackstar jumped on the blade in its head. It exploded, revealing its small soul. Blackstar fell once again to his head. "Dang it, what's with today and my head." He rubbed his head, sitting up.  
Tsubaki reappeared with a flash of light. "We did it." She said cheerfully. "Without a doubt Blackstar." Blackstar beamed at her. She turned to Samual with a different smile.  
"Tsubaki, I have something important to ask you." Samual started uneasily. "Would you, uhm.." He never felt like this among other girls, what was with him? "Would you please go out with me?" He gave a really tiny smile.  
Tsubaki's face lit up. "Y-Yes." Samual held her close, tilting up her head with his index ringer.  
Blackstar groaned, looking away and knowing what's coming. "Get a room." He stated as Samual kissed Tsubaki gently.  
He stopped and chuckled. He had found his soon to be wife, if she would accept that.  
` El Fin `


End file.
